1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a memory apparatus, and more particularly to a memory apparatus capable of achieving timing synchronization of internal and external clock signals in a dummy sub-period.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present age, non-volatile memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, flash memory is one of the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories applied in the present age. Generally, operation commands, access addresses, and access data are transmitted between a host device and a memory device, so as to achieve access operation of the memory device by the host device. In order to make sure that the transmitted access data can be properly obtained by the host device, a sampling clock signal of the host device has to be properly synchronized with the transmission of the access data transmitted between the host device and the memory device.
However, how to provide a decent synchronization scheme capable of having the sampling clock signal of the host device synchronized with the data transmission has became a prominent object of the invention.